


Still into you

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: We were just kids when we fell in love [8]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, Grown up AU, Mileven, One Shot, i'm emotional, sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Let 'em wonder how we got this far,'Cause I don't really need to wonder at allYeah, after all this timeI'm still into you





	Still into you

**1998**

 

El returned to their small apartment to find her fiancé passed out on the couch after a long day at work. His tie was loosened and his dark hair flopped over his face. One arm was draped across the back of the couch whilst the other rested across his chest. He was faintly snoring, El couldn’t help but smile, it was adorable in his dorky way.

She almost tripped over his shoes that he’d lazily left in the doorway and quietly walked towards him, careful not to wake him.  
She liked watching him sleep, seeing him that way reminded her of the boy she met all those years ago.

People often asked her how they had stayed together so long, surely something would have torn them apart. But she knew that they had something that no one else did, something others couldn’t understand. Going through what they did together is enough to form a life bond.

Even after all these years she still gets butterflies whenever he holds her hand or even smiles at her.

She knelt down to where he was sleeping on the couch, he was quite a heavy sleeper El had learned. She also learned he didn’t like getting up early, she had to drag him on some occasions or pull herself away from his arms - as much as she hated that - so they wouldn’t be late to work.

She carefully reached out a hand and softly brushed his hair away from his face. She let her hand linger and rested it on his cheek, her thumb gently stroking it. He stirred a little in his sleep, mumbling something unidentifiable.

His eyes slowly opened and it took him a few seconds before he realised where he was.

“What are you doing?” He laughed, reaching for her own cheek.

“Just thinking how much I love you. Even after all these years ”

He smiled and pulled her onto the couch with him, her head leaning on his chest. He kissed the top of her head.

“Me too.”


End file.
